An engine control module has been described there controls operation of an alternator to control torque loading on engine. A problem associated with this configuration is that when communication is interrupted between the engine control module and the alternator, the alternator may not be able to control torque loading on the engine.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved alternator and methods for controlling the alternator that minimizes the above mentioned deficiencies.